


Titles

by Shenandoah_Risu



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Novus Timeline, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1425445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shenandoah_Risu/pseuds/Shenandoah_Risu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of 28 SGU/ Novus Timeline TJ/ Young drabbles - one for every movie or show episode Louis Ferreira has filmed in 2012.</p>
<p>
  <i>His memories of her are like that: constant, soft, persistent, enveloping him completely until he makes an effort to shake them off; but as soon as he stands still her loving ebb and flow in his soul is back.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Titles

**Author's Note:**

> **Rating** : PG through NC-17  
>  **Content Flags** : adult situations and language; Spoilers for SGU Season 2 "Common Descent" and "Epilogue"  
>  **Notes** : Written for prompt set #092 at the now-defunct LJ Comm [sgu-challenge](http://sgu-challenge.livejournal.com/). Since this prompt was a free for all I gave myself the assignment of writing a Novus-timeline drabble for each of the movie and episode titles that Louis Ferreira has done in 2012 (he was a VERY busy man that year). Needless to say these drabbles have absolutely nothing to do with the actual shows. Also not included are the numerous voiceovers he's done that year, such as Goola City, several Mazda Commercial tags and various healthcare ads. Technically speaking, episodes 10-13 of Motive and episode 501 of Breaking Bad were filmed in 2013 but I decided to include them for completeness' sake. All episode titles and links are pulled from [Louis' IMDb Page](http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0274371/) and the pages of the individual series.  
>  **Disclaimer** : I don't own SGU. I wouldn't know what to do with it. Now, Young... Young I'd know what to do with. ;-)  
>  **Thanks for reading! Feedback = Love. :)**

  
  
**oOo**

 

**TITLES**  
  
  
 _ **A Desperate Man**_    (NC-17)  
  
“You are a desperate man,” TJ giggles, as Everett pushes her against the smooth bark of a tree, way out in the forest where they’ve been collecting nuts.  
  
“Not desperate,” he says, playfully biting her shoulder as she squeals in delight.  
  
And soon his hands are under her skirt, his fingers finding her clit and she groans in anticipation.  
  
“Now who’s desperate,” he whispers hotly into her ear as he pushes into her and up, and she reaches for a branch overhead to steady them both as her world spins into ecstasy.  
  
“Me, I’m just madly in love with you.”  
  
  
(NCIS: [A Desperate Man](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2129485/), Season 9 episode 13)  
  
  
  
 **oOo**

  
  
_**Music of the Spheres**_  
  
They still see her everywhere.  
  
He teaches his children about the beauty of life, how their mother was an integral part of it. They learn the Fibonacci sequence and find examples – a snail’s shell, a pinecone, petals of a flower.  
  
“Nature is beautiful, just like her. And in the beauty that surrounds you, you will still find her.”  
  
They hear her voice in the song of the birds, the whisper of the wind, the sound of the rain on the roof. She’s there with them in the stars at night, the order of the universe, the music of the spheres.  
  
  
(TOUCH: [Music Of The Spheres](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2379603/), Season 1 episode 9)  
  
  
  
 **oOo**

  
  
_**Dancing Still**_  
  
Everett has built a lithophone – quite by accident, as he was collecting flat rocks to stack up around their little herb garden, and he has become quite good at playing it, hammering out tunes they both once knew. TJ dances when he plays, and he loves to watch her move gracefully in the warm summer night. There is something fairy-like about her, something ethereal, as if she weren’t quite of the same reality as him.  
  
Decades later, this is how he remembers her: moving with the rhythm of his song, outlined by the silver light of the moon, dancing still.  
  
  
([DANCING STILL](https://www.facebook.com/dancingstillmovie), movie)  
  
  
  
 **oOo**

  
  
_**Buyout**_  
  
“I don’t want to be mayor,” he says.  
  
“Tough,” she replies, “they put you on the ballot, you’re the only one with the experience, so suck it up.”  
  
“I want to be just a grunt– be with you and have a family. I’m done with the leadership stuff.”  
  
TJ gives him a level stare.  
  
“I understand that, Everett, but there’s no buyout option here. I don’t want to be THE medic, either, but they’re counting on me, and we all do what we do best.”  
  
“I guess you’re right. I just wish –“  
  
“Oh, me, too,” she sighs. “Me, too.”  
  
  
(BREAKING BAD: [Buyout](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2379603/), Season 5 episode 6)  
  
  
  
 **oOo**

  
  
_**Say My Name**_    (NC-17)  
  
She wakes up in the middle of the night and finds him looking at her, a smile on his face.  
  
“Hey,” she says sleepily.  
  
He reaches out and touches her cheek with the back of his fingers.  
  
She closes her eyes again and follows the trail of his fingers along her neck, down to her chest, tracing swirly patterns over and around her breasts; his palm ghosting over her abdomen, now hugely swollen with their second child.  
  
“Tamara,” he breathes as his hand slips lower, finding her clit.  
  
She smiles.  
  
“I love it when you say my name,” she says.  
  
  
(BREAKING BAD: [Say My Name](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2301467/), Season 5 episode 7)  
  
  
  
 **oOo**  
  
  
 _ **Buried**_  
  
“He should be buried next to mom,” Sara says.  
  
“But it’s miles away,” Steven protests, “way down at the old settlement!”  
  
“It has to be that way,” Sara insists. “For forty years he’s wanted to be with her again.”  
  
“No matter, they’re both dead.”  
  
“How do we know they wouldn’t know? Maybe she’s there, somehow, waiting for him. Just because we can’t prove it?”  
  
“He never said so.”  
  
“Well, then _I_ say so.”  
  
“Okay, fine.” Steven is quiet for a while, then smiles.  
  
Sara looks at him quizzically. “What?”  
  
“We sound just like them, you know? Mom always won, too.”  
  
  
  
(BREAKING BAD: [Buried](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2301443/), Season 5 episode 10)  
  
  
  
  
 **oOo**

  
  
_**The Inquisition**_    (NC-17)  
  
He kisses her temple, then her forehead.  
  
“Here or here,” he asks.  
  
He suckles her left breast, then her right.  
  
“This one or that one?”  
  
He kisses her belly and her belly button.  
  
“Higher or lower?”  
  
He picks up her hand and kisses her thumb and her index finger.  
  
“Which one?”  
  
He kisses her thighs, leaving a glistening trail.  
  
“East or west?”  
  
He dips his fingertip between her damp folds and draws it back towards her puckered hole.  
  
“In here or in here?”  
  
She giggles.  
  
“What is this? The Inquisition?”  
  
He silences her with a deep kiss.  
  
“Something like that.”  
  
  
(PRIMEVAL NEW WORLD: [The Inquisition](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2350988/), Season 1 episode 11)  
  
  
  
 **oOo**

  
  
_**The Sound Of Thunder**_  
  
Electrical storms on Novus are a sight to behold. Ferocious multi-colored lightning bolts illuminate the sky, followed by the sound of thunder, amplified by the mountains close by. The ground shakes and the smell of ozone is overwhelming.  
  
They used to marvel at the storms at first, but ever since Airman Rennie was killed by a lightning strike they’ve all been huddling in their lean-tos, waiting for the storm to pass.  
  
There isn’t much that Everett Young admits to being scared of, but TJ understands as he clings to her, and holding him close to her comforts her as well.  
  
  
(PRIMEVAL NEW WORLD: [The Sound Of Thunder, Season 1 episodes 12](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2350990/) [and 13](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2350992/))  
  
  
  
 **oOo**

  
  
_**Surprises**_  
  
He has little surprises for her every day.  
  
She comes home to find a clumsy poem scrawled on a piece of birch bark, a new pair of socks on her pillow, or a bundle of sweet-smelling herbs hung up to dry over their bed.  
  
He always brings back something for her from a scouting trip: a colorful rock, a small shell, a feather.  
  
She collects everything in the first basket she ever made. And when he’s gone on extended supply treks she holds them in her hands, one after the other, remembering the occasions when he gave them to her.  
  
  
(ROOKIE BLUE: [Surprises](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2373272/), [Season 4](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1442065/episodes?season=4) episode 1)  
  
  
  
 **oOo**  
  
  
  
 _ **Poison Pill**_  
  
“He keeps bringing them in! I’m pregnant again, and he still keeps bringing me flowers!”  
  
“So what? I’m sure he means well.”  
  
“I’m never going to-“  
  
“It’s up to you, sweetheart. If you have a hankering for Morrison, go ahead and shag him.”  
  
“I can’t stand that man.”  
  
“Oh, don’t be such a poison pill. He’s just grateful. You saved his life, so just be gracious about it.”  
  
“I would never-“  
  
“I know. Spare a little love for the grouch. Heaven knows he hasn’t got much else in life.”  
  
“Next time I let him die.”  
  
“You wouldn’t.”  
  
“Well, we’ll see.”  
  
(ROOKIE BLUE: [Poison Pill](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2881774/), [Season 4](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1442065/episodes?season=4) episode 5)

  
  
**oOo**

  
  
_**Stay**_  
  
His injury gets worse – he’s running a high fever. She sits with him until he falls asleep, holding his hand, placing wet rags on his forehead. He tosses and turns fitfully, and she’s worried he might aggravate the wound further. She drained the infection today – it must have hurt like hell but he bore it with the fierce concentration of the trained warrior.  
  
Hours later he’s resting easier and Vanessa comes to relieve her.  
  
He wakes, then, and looks at her.  
  
“Stay,” he says softly.  
  
Vanessa leaves with a smile as TJ settles in for the rest of the night.  
  
  
(THE LA COMPLEX: [Stay](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2330359/), Season 2 episode 8)  
  
  
  
 **oOo**

  
  
_**Now Or Never**_  
  
Her contractions are coming fast and furiously, blending together into a world of pain. She’s scared, and she’s angry, yelling at Eli who’s trying to record the first birth on Novus.  
  
“Where the hell is he,” she bellows between groans of agony. “Everett! It’s now or never!”  
  
And it’s right then that he bursts into the tiny hovel the settlers have put together, and as he rushes to her she knows she’ll be all right. Suddenly she has a focus, her mind is clear, she is determined to get this over with, and mere seconds later the baby is there.  
  
  
(THE LA COMPLEX: [Now Or Never](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2330365/), Season 2 episode 10)  
  
  
  
 **oOo**

  
  
_**Make It Right**_  
  
“We have to build a ramp for the porch,” Steven says.  
  
“Why is that?”  
  
“It’s too hard for mom to step up.”  
  
Everett smiles at his son.  
  
“She’s still coping all right.”  
  
“But she won’t be able to soon, and we need to be ready. We need to make it right for her – now. So it won’t be so obvious when she actually does need it.”  
  
Everett looks at the young boy, his wide-eyed concern evident on his small features.  
  
“You’re absolutely right,” he concedes. “All right – go see Varro and ask him for some lumber. I’ll get the tools.”  
  
  
(THE LA COMPLEX: [Make It Right](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2330363/), Season 2 episode 11)  
  
  
  
 **oOo**

  
  
_**Don’t Say Good-Bye**_  
  
She can’t talk anymore but he always knows what she’s saying – reading her lips, reading her mind, knowing her heart. They both know this is the moment. He promised her he wouldn’t let her suffocate slowly as her lungs can no longer sustain the effort of breathing.  
  
She blinks at him and he picks up his pillow. He tries hard to be strong for her but he fails miserably.  
  
 _I can’t do it. I can’t.  
  
You did it for Riley. Please do it now. And don’t say good-bye, because we will meet again._  
  
He puts the pillow over her face.  
  
  
(THE LA COMPLEX: [Don't Say Goodbye](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2330373/), Season 2 episode 13)  
  
  
  
 **oOo**

  
  
_**Duke**_  
  
“You’re still trying to convince Brody to stay? He’s stubborn as a mule, you’ll never change his mind.”  
  
“We need him here, there’s nobody else with his skill set.”  
  
“So, don’t give him a choice! Tell him no, and that’s it.”  
  
“I can’t force him.”  
  
“Yes, you can!”  
  
“What – ask him to forge a chain and then hitch him to a tree?”  
  
“Well, no…”  
  
“What am I supposed to do? Duke it out with him on the village square?”  
  
“Now here’s an idea! We could make it a potluck dinner, and whoever brings the biggest loot gets front row seats.”  
  
  
([DUKE](http://dukethefilm.com/), movie)  
  
  
  
 **oOo**

  
  
_**Creeping Tom**_  
  
TJ squints at the bedroom window. There, through a tiny crack between the logs, a green vine is poking into the room.  
  
“What is that thing?”  
  
Everett looks up.  
  
“Must be one of the tomato vines from outside.”  
  
“Why is it coming in here?” she muses aloud. “It’s not like it’s brighter inside than outside or anything.”  
  
“Maybe it’s a peeping tom-ato.” He gestures at her. “In which case I dare say this vine clearly has very good taste.”  
  
“Creepy,” TJ mutters. “A creeping tom, then.”  
  
Everett nods and stands next to the vine, grinning.  
  
“How about a little show for us?”  
  
  
(MOTIVE: [Creeping Tom](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2468892/), Season 1 episode 1)  
  
  
  
 **oOo**

  
  
_**Crimes Of Passion**_    (NC-17)  
  
She tackles him as soon as they reach the high meadow and they both tumble into the fragrant grass. She makes quick work, opening his pants and pouncing on him. He flails, wide-eyed, confused.  
  
“What about the emergency at the settlement?”  
  
“ _I’m_ the emergency.”  
  
He gapes at her.  
  
“You pulled me off the work crew because you’re horny?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“TJ, that’s not really–“  
  
“Shut the fuck up,” she growls at him. “This can’t wait.”  
  
“Oh?”  
  
“Call them crimes of passion and sue me.”  
  
“I will,” he says, and then all logical thought flees him as she mounts him quickly.  
  
  
(MOTIVE: [Crimes Of Passion](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2461370/), Season 1 episode 2)  
  
  
  
 **oOo**  
  
  
  
 _ **Pushover**_  
  
“Daddy, can we go pick berries now?”  
  
“Honey, daddy has to finish the work crew assignments.”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
Sara puts her chin on Everett’s elbow and watches intently as he marks down names on birch bark paper.  
  
“Can we go now?”  
  
“I’m not done yet, sweetheart.”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
He looks at his daughter – all big brown eyes and expectation.  
  
“How about now?”  
  
Everett puts his charcoal pen down with a sigh.  
  
“Oh, all right,” he says, feigning the annoyance of the long-suffering father, reaching for the little girl’s hand.  
  
“Pushover,” TJ says, as they pass her on the way out the door.  
  
  
(MOTIVE: [Pushover](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2468896/), Season 1 episode 3)  
  
  
  
 **oOo**

  
  
_**Against All Odds**_  
  
Against all odds he survives the deep leg wound. He will always bear a horrible scar, but had it not been for TJ’s stitches with Brody’s first needle and the sinew from the critter that Greer killed he wouldn’t have made it.  
  
She rubs root oil on it every night, and their conversation plays back in his mind, the smile she coaxed out of him even as the pain was beyond all comprehension.  
  
He will also never forget their first kiss – the first in their true relationship, no longer the adulterous colonel and the willing subordinate, but as full partners.  
  
  
(MOTIVE: [Against All Odds](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2475934/), Season 1 episode 4)  
  
  
  
 **oOo**

  
  
_**Public Enemy**_    
  
“I hate the way they’re talking about Rush.”  
  
TJ stops whittling and looks up at Everett in surprise.  
  
He holds up both hands. “I know, I know… but it’s just not right. He can’t defend himself, is all.”  
  
TJ frowns. “He probably wouldn’t, even if he was here.”  
  
Everett sighs, sitting down next to her, leaning his cheek against her shoulder.  
  
“You’re right. He’d probably enjoy being public enemy #1.”  
  
She smiles and picks up her knife again. “Maybe he’s listening right now. Who knows what happened to him.”  
  
Everett nods and kisses her. “Well, here’s to you, old coot.”  
  
  
(MOTIVE: [Public Enemy](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2572292/), Season 1 episode 5)  
  
  
  
 **oOo**

  
  
_**Detour**_  
  
“Dad, that’s not the way home,” Steven pipes up.  
  
“I know. It’s a detour.”  
  
Sara tugs at Everett’s sleeve. “What’s a detour, daddy?”  
  
“It’s an alternate route. Usually longer. Sometimes to get around an obstacle. Sometimes done on purpose.”  
  
“Which one is this?”  
  
Everett smiles and motions his children to follow him.  
  
The dark forest suddenly gives way to a deep chasm littered with moss-covered rocks, a gossamer waterfall at one end, filling the canyon with rainbows.  
  
“Mom would have loved this place,” Sara says and sits down in awe and wonder next to Steven.  
  
“She did,” Everett replies wistfully.  
  
  
(MOTIVE: [Detour](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2738972/), Season 1 episode 6)  
  
  
  
 **oOo**

  
  
_**Out Of The Past**_  
  
While chopping firewood he suddenly knows that something has happened to Emily. He hasn’t thought of her in years, but suddenly a phantom image out of the past insinuates itself in his brain – Emily, on their wedding day, smiling.  
  
TJ stops stacking the firewood and looks at him curiously.  
  
He wipes at his eyes, angry at the unwelcome intrusion of the memory.  
  
After a moment TJ just walks up to him and pulls him into her arms.  
  
“It’s okay,” she whispers. “It’s okay now.”  
  
And he accepts both the loss of his past and the beginning of his new future.  
  
  
(MOTIVE: [Out Of The Past](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2451480/), Season 1 episode 7)

.

**oOo**  
  
  
 _ **Undertow**_.  
  
He remembers the happy days when he was a child, standing in the shallow water at the beach, the waves breaking against his pale-skinned shins and slowly petering out against the slope of the shore. He would close his eyes and feel the gentle undertow of the water flowing back to sea, his feet gradually sinking into the soft white sand.  
  
His memories of her are like that: constant, soft, persistent, enveloping him completely until he makes an effort to shake them off; but as soon as he stands still her loving ebb and flow in his soul is back.  
  
  
(MOTIVE: [Undertow](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2563674/), Season 1 episode 8)  
  
  
  
 **oOo**  
  
  
  
 _ **Framed**_  
  
  
Everett watches TJ as she carefully props up the piece of birch bark paper with Steven’s charcoal sketch of their cabin.  
  
“We should get that framed,” he says, taking a sip of his tea.  
  
“Mmhmm,” she nods absentmindedly. “I’ll take it down to the frame shop tomorrow.”  
  
He sets down his mug and holds his hand out to her. She wraps her fingers around his and he pulls her onto his lap.  
  
“So I’m guessing I’m making a frame in the morning?”  
  
She kisses the tip of his nose.  
  
“With all the parental pride such a task entails,” she smiles.  
  
  
(MOTIVE: [Framed](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2823368/), Season 1 episode 9)  
  
  
  
  
 **oOo**  
  
  
 _ **Fallen Angel**_  
  
She massages his crippled pinkie. It hurts, but he knows it will soon feel better. She looks up and flashes him a quick smile.  
  
“You okay?”  
  
He nods. “I don’t know why you put up with me.”  
  
She returns her attention to his finger.  
  
“I’ve always had a thing for the fallen angel,” she muses.  
  
He frowns. “Me? An angel?”  
  
She’s silent for some time, then she lifts his hand and kisses his fingertips.  
  
“I don’t see any other way how you could be here with me.”  
  
He sees himself reflected in her eyes, and he realizes it’s the truth.  
  
  
(MOTIVE: [Fallen Angel](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2580576/), Season 1 episode 10)  
  
  
  
 **oOo**  
  
  
 _ **Brute Force**_    (NC-17)  
  
“Oops, I’m sorry,” he says as he accidentally bumps into her while carrying the clothes up from the river where they’ve been doing laundry.  
  
TJ whips around, grabs the basket and shoves at him with brute force, completely taking him by surprise, and he topples over like a tin soldier.  
  
In a lightning-fast move she’s on top of him, pinning his wrists to the ground.  
  
“That’s the third time today,” she spits. “You are so dead, Colonel Young.”  
  
And she reaches between his legs, and very soon he’s begging for mercy as she rides him relentlessly into yet another orgasm.  
  
  
  
(MOTIVE: [Brute Force](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2698024/), Season 1 episode 11)  
  
  
  
 **oOo**  
  
  
 _ **Ruthless**_  
  
“Wow. You really are ruthless with those turnips,” Everett muses as he glances at TJ who is thinning out the vegetable patch. “It’s like a horror movie.”  
  
TJ looks up at him, wild-eyed. “Give me your knife,” she hisses.  
  
Everett sets down his bowl of beans and hands her the blade.  
  
“Take that,” she grunts and begins to hack a small root into tiny bits. “Ha! Ha!”  
  
“No!” Everett throws himself on the ground. “You… killed it,” he sobs, trying to grasp her wrist.  
  
And TJ’s violent snarls turn into peals of laughter as they playfully wrestle for the knife.  
  
  
(MOTIVE: [Ruthless](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2689640/), Season 1 episode 12)  
  
  
  
 **oOo**  
  
  
  
 _ **The one that got away**_  
  
Steven yells in frustration as the slippery fish jumps from his hands and plops back into the shallow river.  
  
“I had him, and he jumped and he – oh, there he is…”  
  
TJ watches her son skip around in the water, chasing his prized catch, tripping and falling down face first. “Not fair!” he shouts, splashing TJ’s front.  
  
“Whoa,” she says. “Listen: the one that got away can now go on and have little baby fishes, and there will be more for you to catch later on.”  
  
And the boy’s smile is just like his father’s, and it warms her heart.  
  
  
(MOTIVE: [The one that got away](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2697106/), Season 1 episode 13)  
  
  
  
 **oOo**  
  
  
 _ **Thanks for reading! A comment or feedback would be lovely.**_

  
  
.

**Please visit the Official Louis Ferreira Website at<http://www.louisferreira.org> or click on the banner below.**

 

 [](http://www.louisferreira.org)

 


End file.
